Camel Zombies
Camel Zombies appear in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and come in groups of three or more humps and carry signs with different camel parts on them. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Creeper Arrives in step with other Camel Zombies. Special: arrives in a group of three zombies or more Each Camel Zombie is an excellent ballroom dancer, practicing every day by holding up mysterious signs with strange symbols. They call it "The Camel Dance." Overview Each zombie takes 21 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 1, 9, 13 (when the sign is destroyed) and loses its arm at 17 normal damage shots before dying at 21 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Day 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, all Save Our Seeds levels, Locked and Loaded I and III, Last Stand I, all Mummy Memory levels, Pyramid of Doom Strategies The best plant to use to fend off is the Bloomerang, as it can break through all images on the camel signs, especially when near, Plant Food can be very useful on it. Avoid underestimating it, as they can be tougher without the Bloomerang. The Camel Zombie with an additional hump image is a little hard. Potato Mines cannot take out the whole image in one hit; the best way to deal more damage is that you use Plant Food on your Cabbage-pults so they can throw cabbages at all zombies on screen and to damage the Camel Zombies. Using Plant food on Peashooting plants also can devastate the Camel Zombies. You can also use Bonk Choy to kill one zombie at a time. If you use plant food on a Iceberg Lettuce, it will freeze each part of the zombie, allowing extra time.You should be careful on later levels as they can reach up to six. A Laser Bean can destroy all parts of the zombie all by itself. Gallery 1C.jpg|Front 2C.jpg|Hump 3C.jpg|Back Reindeerzombie.jpg|Camel Zombies's costume (Feastivus) Camel.zombie.ate.your.brains.glitched.jpg|The camel zombie ate your brains, look at the bottom corner. Remember, he had a glitch when in mummy memory. Trivia *If Butter hits the Camel Zombie, they will stop despite holding a ceramic sign to protect themselves. **If Butter hits the Camel Zombie and the ceramic sign breaks, the zombie will not move until the duration of the Butter ends. *When attacking plants, Camel Zombies raise their ceramic sign up and then smash it down on the plant. *If a Camel Zombie that still has an intact sign stops to eat a plant or is hit by Butter, the Camel Zombie(s) behind it will also stop moving. **If the sign for the first Camel Zombie is broken, the second one will pass through the first one. *If frozen through an Iceberg Lettuce, all of the Camel Zombies in that "camel" will freeze. This will not work if the sign for the one in front breaks, as the game now treats it as a different zombie. *If hit by a Winter Melon or Snow Pea, all of the camel zombies will slow down, provided that the sign on the first one does not break. *When the sign is destroyed, the Mummy Zombie will stop for a while and then walk. **It also happens to Pharaoh Zombie when its sarcophagus is destroyed. *The Camel Zombies are similar to the Zombie Bobsled Team, as they both come in groups. **They are also similar to the Screen Door Zombie, as both have a shield and degrade into a normal zombie when it's destroyed. *The Camel Zombies are one of the six zombies that got a costume for the 5 Days of Feastivus along with the Swashbuckler Zombie, the Pianist Zombie, the Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp. **Its costume resembles a camel. if you look closely, there's a little snowman. *The Camel Zombie is the only new zombie introduced in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''that can degrade to a normal Zombie. *The whole camel can be killed easily by just placing a spikerock just before him (best on the right-most columns-kills him after a while he enters the lawn). Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Shield Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt